Palabras
by Domidomo S
Summary: [Colección de drabbles/viñetas para el Proyecto "Escribe a través de una palabra" del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"] "Sientes las luces sobre ti. Estás nervioso porque es la primera vez que te ponen tanta atención." 3. Rockstar por una noche.
1. Efímero

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **EFÍMERO**

Hay momentos en la vida que quisieras que duraran un poco más de tiempo. A veces las cosas pasan tan rápido, que incluso un parpadeo es demasiado largo comparado con lo que sucede.

Es extraño cómo es cada uno de nosotros podemos percibir de diferentes formas el tiempo. A veces, cuando miro hacia el cielo el tiempo se acorta, algunas otras, mientras estoy en clases se me hace eterno.

Recordé el primer beso que me dio. Ya sé, eso puede sonar un poco como a cliché y quizá lo sea, pero aun así necesito contarlo. Todo esto fueron como finas hebras que íbamos tejiendo cada vez que nos mirábamos.

Hubo un día en el que tuve que tomar el metro para regresar a casa, curiosamente ese día estaba muy bonito, incipientes estrellas parecían saludarme desde fuera de la ventana del vagón, así que no resistí y me bajé sin siquiera fijarme en la estación. Las personas que me conocen dicen que a veces puedo ser un poco extraña, como si un halo de misterio me envolviera. No es eso. Sólo me gustan los detalles de los eventos cotidianos y sus variaciones. Esa no era la primera vez que me salía del vagón sólo para admirar un fenómeno celeste.

Como si de campos magnéticos se tratara, algo, o más bien alguien hizo que me volteara hacia el lado izquierdo de mi hombro y me topé con su melena rubia. De inmediato identifiqué que era Yamato, no precisamente por la melena rubia, pero lo hice.

Él no se dio cuenta que lo miraba y yo misma no me di cuenta de cuánto tiempo lo estuve observando.

Hay una mirada característica que compartimos aquellos que buscamos el significado de algo en cosas tan naturales cómo ver anochecer, y yo, lo pude ver en su mirada perdida. Me sentí como una intrusa después de eso, así que di vuelta y regresé a un vagón del metro.

La segunda vez él fue quién me miraba. Lo supe al sentir que algo no andaba bien en mi atmósfera ausente. Estábamos en una reunión para un trabajo de una optativa que Takeru y yo compartimos. Resultaba que Yamato había terminado acompañando a su hermano menor porque después de eso irían a algún lado juntos. Yo me había quedado absorta viendo la espuma del capuchino, queriendo entender por qué le ponían canela y no otra cosa encima de la espuma.

Quiero creer que ambos nos descubrimos en esos momentos donde escapamos de nuestra realidad. Él me miraba con mayor frecuencia y yo, también. Hasta que hubo un momento donde se atrevió a preguntarme que era lo que pensaba cuando miraba a las estrellas. Casualmente, es la cosa que más suelo observar y también suelo abstraerme en el proceso. Alguna vez, había leído (no recuerdo donde) que las estrellas son la única cosa del pasado visible a nuestros ojos, y eso, me hacía pensar en que quizá yo tenía alguna especie de fijación con el pasado y eso, no resultaba tan bueno. Eso fue lo que le contesté a Yamato y él me dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

No estoy segura de sí en los encuentros subsecuentes yo trataba de encontrarlo o si era meramente suerte la que teníamos al encontrarnos un poco más seguido. Tampoco estoy segura de cuando fue el momento en que empecé a anhelar nuestros encuentros.

A pesar de ser conocidos fui descubriendo que Yamato era un completo enigma para el mundo, uno que afortunadamente yo empezaba a descubrir.

Fue en una fiesta a la que Tai me había invitado cuando sucedió. No puedo decir que yo ya conocía a Yamato, pero me sentía, de alguna manera, más cercana a él. Sabía por propia voz que él iba a dejar la banda y eso hasta cierto punto le causaba conflictos., primero que nada porque él estaba dedicando menos tiempo a la escuela. Olvidé mencionar que ese es el gran misterio de Yamato Ishida para mí. Él es un joven con un futuro prometedor en la música, pero eligió estudiar física porque su meta final era ser astrónomo.

Ahora ya no suena tan descabellado que el tema de las estrellas nos haya acercado más ¿verdad?

Yo salí a buscar un poco de aire porque no me sentía del todo a gusto con los amigos de mi hermano, en realidad no conocía a mucha gente de la fiesta. Lo encontré fumando un cigarro.

—¿Estás aburrida?—me preguntó.

— Sólo necesitaba un poco de aire —le dije acercándome hasta donde estaba.

—Apuesto a que Taichi no te dijo que te invitó a petición de sus amigos. No te están atosigando demás ¿o sí?

Negué con la cabeza y él soltó una risita. Sentí calor recorriendo mis mejillas. Mi hermano ya me las pagaría más tarde. Después de eso nos sumergimos en un cómodo silencio, de esos a los que ya estábamos acostumbrados a compartir. Él, de la nada lo interrumpió.

—¿Alguna vez has visto una estrella fugaz?

La pregunta la sentí un poco extraña, más para ese momento, bien pudo haber iniciado con algo acerca de la fiesta o no sé, algo, pero no eso.

—¿Me mostrarás una? —le respondí un tanto entusiasmada por la idea.

Me negó con la cabeza, yo suspiré. De nuevo un período de silencio.

—Pensé en lo que me dijiste un día, en eso de las estrellas y que es el único fenómeno del pasado que podemos ver. Lo apliqué a una estrella fugaz. Descubrí que las mira y me fascinan por esa cualidad que tienen, al mismo tiempo, duele verlas.

No supe que contestar en ese instante, además parecía que lo que quería decir aún no estaba por completo fuera de sus labios así que yo seguí guardando silencio, sólo mirándolo a él.

—Creo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes —me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Comenzamos a acercarnos más, hasta que pude sentir su aliento frente a mi nariz. Sentí mi cara arder y él, no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos.

—Yo no siento miedo de las estrellas, es algo… melancólico tal vez, pero muy bello —dije yo en mi defensa.

—Ahí radica la pequeña diferencia entre tú y yo.

Sus labios me supieron a tabaco, estaban calientes y húmedos. No era consciente de cuánto tiempo llevaba deseando que eso pasara, pero solo alcancé a pensar en eso cuando el beso había terminado. Fue tan corto, tan efímero, pero eso bastó para saber que quería estar a lado de Yamato Ishida, del amigo de mi hermano, del chico que quería acercarse a las estrellas.

—Por eso quiero alcanzar a las estrellas, —dijo él —porque así, ya no serán parte del pasado y podré dejar de temer que todo aquello que me gusta se quede sólo como un evento fugaz.

Sonreí. Acababa de sentirme como si me dieran un regalo en navidad, Yamato se había abierto conmigo y además, me había besado. Lo que me dijo después fue todavía mejor; me dijo que yo era como una estrella fugaz, alguien que sólo se dejaba ver brillar cada poco tiempo y en diferentes lugares, pero que ahora más que nunca, estaba dispuesto a seguirme a donde quiera que yo brillara.

* * *

 _Hola. La palabra me llegó de repente, y aunque no supe muy bien que hice con ella dejo aquí el resultado. Espero les guste. Disfruté mucho escribir de estos dos, ya los shippeo mucho jaja._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	2. El tubo en la boca

_**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Olvido** : la acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar.

* * *

 **El tubo en la boca.**

Era un clásico día de hospital. Había despertado temprano, había desayunado y tomado un poco de café. Todo hasta ahí era normal. Pero él no. Joe ya sabía que era cíclico en él, podía estar bien o incluso manejar la presión, pero esta, cada tanto tenía que encontrar una salida. Él no estaba normal ese día, porque ya llevaba muchas cosas de días atrás.

Llegó al hospital y checó su entrada. Caminó hasta el área donde se encontraba medicina interna y dejó sobre la mesa un termo que llevaba diario por si las energías mermaban.

El día anterior había llegado una paciente grave. Había tenido un accidente automovilístico que había dejado a la paciente en un coma inducido por la severidad del trauma que se había llevado. Pacientes como ésos no se veían muy a menudo.

En sus etapas de estudiante la hubiera visto como acostumbraban enseñarles, como una oportunidad para aprender, y tenía que reconocerlo, él había sido bastante bueno con eso llegando a ser hasta un poco arrogante. Pero ahora, ya que tenía los conocimientos, sólo le restaba volver a sentir como una persona normal, revivir esa parte de humanidad que poseían los seres humanos. Le revolvía algo en el pecho verla. Como duelen los recuerdos que son olvidados, o las corazonadas. Quizá era porque su abuela materna (a la cual quería mucho) había muerto cuando él era más pequeño.

Esa escena tenía mucho peso para él, y se lo debía a que su padre, que por ser médico, tenía más facilidades de acceso para ver a su abuela cuando estuvo en el hospital.

Era una buena medida esa de no permitir la entrada a menores de edad que no fueran en calidad de pacientes al hospital. Al menos, él hubiera preferido que se lo negaran en su infancia. En los últimos días de su abuela para ser precisos.

De niño le había preguntado a su papá qué era el tubo que tenía su abuela en la boca. Su papá no había sido muy sensible o explícito al explicarlo: "es lo que mantiene viva a tu abuela" le había dicho muy escuetamente. Él no entendía como la vida de una persona podía depender de un tubo en la boca.

A los pocos días su abuela falleció y él inocentemente le había vuelto a preguntar a su padre si había fallado el tubo en la boca de su abuela.

A pesar de haber estado en contacto con gente intubada, apenas había recordado con lujo de detalle ese momento. Tomó un sorbo de café. Ese día, al menos, su válvula de escape soportaría otro poco de presión, porque haría todo lo posible porque el tubo en la boca de esa paciente no dejara de funcionar.

* * *

 _Han sido unos días demasiado estresantes, de verdad, creo que debería de explotar un poco más a Joe como para poder desahogarme. Quizá esto sea un tanto gris y lo siento por eso._

 _No puedo pensar en Joe en una especialidad que no sea como médico internista, no sé con tanto estudio y eso no puedo. Además es muy sensible :3_

 _Gracias por leer._


	3. Rockstar por una noche

**_Disclaimer:_** _Digimon no me pertenece_

* * *

 _ **Apoteosis:** 1\. Momento culminante y triunfal de una cosa; en especial parte final, brillante y muy impresionante, de un espectáculo u otro acto. 2. Glorificación o ensalzamiento de una persona._

* * *

 **Rockstar por una noche.**

Sientes las luces sobre ti. Estás nervioso porque es la primera vez que te ponen tanta atención. Puedes sentir claramente la expectativa de todos los que te rodean, tienes la noción de que están esperando algo de ti. Que des lo mejor, que seas la estrella de la noche, que los hagas vibrar con tu talento.

Uno creería que es fácil acostumbrarse a las altas expectativas, pero tu sabes perfectamente que no es así, te ha costado muchísimo llegar hasta donde estás y has sufrido de muchos nervios aunque nadie lo note. No eres inmune al miedo. Das un paso y hay una mano que te da una palmada sobre la espalda, das un respiro y tratas de aguantar los nervios. No estarás solo. Te acompañará todo tu equipo, las personas con las que has pasado de todo: risas, frustraciones, noches de desvelo, llantos y hasta corajes.

Mientras continúas caminando sientes incluso como es que la temperatura va cambiando a tu alrededor; una perlita de sudor recorre tu nuca pero esperas que nadie más note tu traicionera muestra de nervios.

Llegas el escenario principal, tus manos dejan de escurrir el agua con la que acabas de lavarte, tu instrumentista te pasa la bata y luego te ayuda a colocarte los guantes, te acomodas los lentes y es cuando la frase mágica, esa que te hace vibrar en cuanto sale de tu boca, hace aparición:

— Bisturí, por favor

Porque hoy, te toca ser el rockstar del quirófano y el primer cirujano, además.

* * *

 _Hola a todos. Hoy traigo de nuevo a Jou entre mis líneas porque, ah, esto es bien bonito._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por leer._


End file.
